Dear Mephiles
by Stujet9rainshine
Summary: This is the back story of Mephiles the Dark and how he came to be the evil immortal he is. It takes place 1700 years before Mobius Prime. Connor the Hedgehog is a teenager from an abusive home, he raised his little sister, Maggie, since their father died and Mother went insane. Everything is mostly normal until Iblis haunts Connor's dreams. Can Connor save his family and himself?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the back story of Mephiles the Dark, but also leads into my Mephilver Story: Can You Love the One You Hate. It contains some necessary information to understand references in the later parts of the story. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Connor was walking into the woods. His nightmares had driven him from his full moon was shining brightly in a black sky. Few stars were visible that night for some unknown reason. Chills ran up and down his spine, he remembered almost nothing of his dream. All was forgotten but bright, suffocating flames and a name that was "Mephiles". The name was spoken in a hiss, like water being thrown into a burning noises in the woods echoed in his ears and though out his body. Traveling from his bed seemed regrettable now, Connor glanced around and he seen burning eyes in every shadow, he sighed why was everything so complicated. It was a nightmare nothing more. He stood there looking at the moon and he let a cold autumn wind cleanse him. Basking in its sweet presence, he stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Then he heard a stick break and all calming thoughts left him. He jerked and looked around ready to take on anyone or anything.

"Broder?" Said a sweet, little girls voice. All fear and apprehension instantly left him. Maggie, his little sister, mustt have missed him. Concern filled her little voice and eyes. Connor felt horrible for worrying her. He then walked up to her and picked her up.

"Maggie, I'm fine. I just needed some air," He said to her sweet little face. He caressed her face to calm her fried nerves.

"O-okay, I seen you leave your bed and I became worried. So I followed you," She said to him, "Can we go back now?" Connor nodded and began walking back to their house. Then a cold, biting dread filled him, but he pushed it deep inside. He kept walking not wanting to show any of the fear he felt. Maggie, then cuddled up to him, she was shivering. He looked at her and thought about how much his little sister cared about him.

"Mother is going to be mad if she finds out you left the house at this hour," Connor said to her in a nonchalant voice, as he kept walking. "Plus, imagine if you caught a cold, he scolded her lightly. Her eyes became huge as she looked up at him, horror clear on her face.

"Oh! Please don't tell Mother I was out! She would have quite the rage fit!" She pleaded with him. Her lips quivered as she looked in the direction of the house. "She wasn't even awake when I left. She was sound asleep. She won't know, please don't tell her!" Connor hadn't even thought about the fact he could have woken Mother up. He prayed they wouldn't when they got back. She was not right mentally, or anywhere close to anything sane. She hasn't been since their father had died. She even went as far as cutting her own arm off. If she woke up she would definitely have one of her unstoppable rage fits. He looked at Maggie and thought about how little she experienced of their sane mother.

"I won't tell mother unless you get sick," Connor stated matter-of-factually. "I would be better if I told her anyway. Even she wouldn't hit you if you're sick." With these words Maggie relaxed a little. He knew she hated being hit, but how like that anyway. Connor scolded himself for scaring her, he would never really tattle on her. Soon they approached their home.

"Shhh," He motioned to her. "be as quite as you can be." She then put her hands over her mouth.

When they got in to the house Mother was still asleep, luckily, they hadn't woken her up. He brought Maggie to her bedroom and tucked her in. He left as soon as she fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He then went to stoke the fire and tidy up a little bit since he was still extremely restless from his nightmare. When Connor stoked the fire he looked at the flames and they seemed to lick and dance on the a lit logs like little, flaming imps. Irrational thoughts filled his head, he felt the flame surrounding him, burning his fur and quills. He brought his hands to his throat like he was suffocating in a cloud of smoke. His vision started to black out he began to lose consciousness.

"Mephiles," said what appeared to the flames. The voice snapped him from his terrifying hallucination. All the imaginary flames and smoke that were haunting him left. He then looked at the flames, shock filled him as he seen two blazing eyes. A single thought had managed to form in his head.

"Who's Mephiles?" he asked while he was mesmerized by the sight. When he locked eyes with the flaming face, horrible foreshadowing filled him.

"You are, young one," The flames said in a soothing voice. "Do not worry for I will not hurt you," Connor looked at the face in the fire and he was confused. He was not this "Mephiles" the flames spoke of, or as far as he knew he wasn't.

"I'm Connor, Connor the Hedgehog," he stated correcting the flames. The flames raged then calmed down to about Connor's height. Connor had jumped back, fell on his butt, and scooted up to the wall, in sheer terror. Then flames gained a shape, an echinda, and took steps toward him. Connor eyes lit up with fear, fear that the house was going to catch on fire, and for his own life. With every step the figure took Connor felt like the floor should have burst into flames, but it didn't.

Connor sat shaking against the wall as the body hovered over him. 'What is going on? This is too real to be a dream!' he thought to himself, panicked. He figure reached out and grabbed his chin and forced Connor to look into its eyes. He cried out in pain from the burning heat, tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Who are you?! What do want from me!?" Connor cried out. Anger flared in the flaming figures eyes, then it stood up strait.

"I am Iblis! The Flames of Disaster! I'm here to unlock your powers!" He screamed in a voice full of so much power Connor physically cringed. "You are Mephiles! Mephiles the Dark!" These word sliced him in his heart, they hurt him. Then they filled him with a foreign rage. He stood up and got level with "Iblis". How dare he tell him who he was and wasn't.

"I AM NOT MEPHILES!" Connor screamed "I have no powers! Leave me ALONE!" Rage filled his voice, so powerful that Iblis took a step back. His mouth opened to reply but before Iblis could foot steps were heard coming into the room, Iblis's flames dissipated, but his powerful presence did not follow. Connor's eyes grew huge, Mother! He had woken her up, he was doomed. His mother was more terrifying than the flames could ever hope to be.

"What is the matter with you! Screaming the flickies again?!" She screamed, her face was red with rage. She looked around and seen the burn marks on the floor, which Connor hadn't noticed until just then. "Are you trying to burn the house down!" she kept screaming, about how useless he was and everything else she could come up with of why he was the most useless Mobian ever for what seemed like an eternity. He then took the pain of her beatings like he normally did, but this time it didn't hurt in the metal seance he was dead to the hurt it caused him finally. He went to bed after Mother was finished with him. There was no point in sleeping, the sun would be rising soon. He just lay there and stared at the ceiling. He wondered about what "Iblis" had said and about what came over him. He had felt so powerful when he yelled. He hoped it was just the anger coursing though his veins.


	3. Chapter 3

"Broder? Are you okay? I heard you and Mother screaming. Did she hit you?" Maggie said from bed side. Her little eyes had tears filing the sides of them. To her, he had been more than a brother, he had raised her. He was more like her father. He sat up and picked her up and placed her on the bed next to him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine it didn't hurt. I'm sorry if I woke you up," He said as he patted her on the head. She looked up at him, confusion filled her voice and eyes.

"Who were you talking to? I know that it wasn't Mother," she said. Dread filled him, did she know that he was haunted by those flames, Iblis. He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't want to lie or tell the truth for that matter. She locked eyes with him and he lost it, he broke down into tears. "What is it, Broder? I'm sorry I didn't mean it! You don't have to tell me anything!" she pleaded with him as she stood up to wipe the tears from his eyes. If only he could tell her. He wrapped her into a hug as he said his next words.

"Maggie, sister," He placed his hand under her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Do not worry. It will only make it worse," She simply pouted. Tears still slowly fell from his eyes as he sat there with her cooing to her until the sun had fully risen. "We need to do our chores, or mother will have our hides." He got up and placed Maggie on the floor as he headed to the door, she readily followed him.

"To the chicken house or the garden?" She asked him. Connor decided he would send Maggie to the chicken house and then he'd go to the garden. He sent her off and told her to be careful. Walking toward the garden made him nervous, so he kept glancing around, afraid Iblis would appear. When he was finally in the garden he felt safe. He had planted the entire three arces of crops, by himself. Well, all except for Maggie's five little rose bushes, which she took great pride in. Most of the crops where fully grown and ready to harvest. He would soon have to harvest the majority of the crops for Maggie to can and preserve. He began to pick the day's crop, he enjoyed working in the feild. It eased his fear and the strange feeling of being haunted. He wished he could be at peace like this all the time. He really got into his work and forgot to keep tabs on his surroundings.

"Why are you wasting your time?" Connor's heart dropped, fear froze him, and he let everything slip from his grip. Iblis was the owner of the voice talking to him. Connor was frozen in shock so Iblis kept talking. "Why not just use your powers to just harvest them all at once." Connor remained frozen hoping if he ignored him he would just leave. After what seemed like forever Iblis finally said something. "I'm not here to hurt you, I just need to talk to you." Connor did not believe him, he just stood up, turned around and faced him.

"What?" He snapped. Iblis still had the form of an echidna and stood up and took Connor biting gaze.

"You need to unlock your powers, or you will lose them," He stated like a complete know-it-all "I'm just here to help you." Connor didn't trust him, but those words reached him, sliced him like a knive. He could not lose these "powers" even if they were unknown.

"What powers? As far as I know I don't have any," Connor replied. As to answer Iblis raised his hand up and it started to glow. Connor then lost his ablity to breath and fell to his knees, he brought his hands on his throat. Gagging he looked up at Iblis, he had an evil smile plastered on his face.

"You have a power similar to this. Now concentrate and break my spell," He said. Connor was losing the outside of is vision, Iblis was becoming a red-yellow blur. Connor thought about how much he wanted to breath. Then out of no where he could the spell controlling him was gone. He gasped and started to choke down air. "Well done! Sadly, that spell wasn't even very strong," Connor was becoming furious, he started to shake, Iblis was getting under his skin coming here choking him, and then mocking him about his ability to break his grip. Connor unsteadly stood up and walked up to him. He felt strange, he could feel power radating from him. He raised a shaking hand and gasped his hand was glowing!

"What!? What is that?!" Connor panicked shaking his hand like it was on fire, Iblis laughed and copied him, the glowing hand part, not the shaking it like and idiot.

"POWER! Can't you feel it coursing thoughout your veins?" Connor could feet it, he liked the feeling. He focused on his hand and the dim glow got larger and brighter.

"How am I doing this? I never been able to do it before," He said still looking at his hand, surging and diminishing the power over and over again.

"Have you even tried to use yor powers before?" Shock filled Connor he hadn't, ever. he looked down shook his head. "I see so they haven't been fully awoken yet, use this." Iblis pulled out a large green gem. Connor gasped, he'd only heard of them in myths. Choas Emerlds aren't real. Iblis offered him the gem, but Connor didn't move. "Why won't you take it?" Iblis asked.

"I-It's a Choas Emerald, it's not safe to touch them," Connor studdered. Iblis expression grew stern, grabbed Connor's hand and forcefully placed the Choas Emerld in it. An electric shock ran though him, power surged though his body. "What's going on?! I can't control the powers anymore!"


	4. Chapter 4

"It's because your not used to using them. You use the emeralds to-," Iblis stopped and looked away and then he disappeared.

"IBLIS! Where did yo-," Connor started to yell when Maggie came walked up carrying her egg basket.

"Who's Iblis? Why were you yelling?" Connor just looked at her, mouth hanging open. "OOO! What that? It's so pretty," Maggie had run up and was now staring at the Choas Emerald. "Where did you get that?"

"Uhhh. . . I uhh. . ." Connor just kept studdering he didn't know what to say to her. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth. "I uhh. . . found it." She looked around clearly believing him.

"What happened here? Why are the veggies scattered everywhere?" She kept rambling out questions, she was giving the already strained Connor a headache. Rubbing his timples, he looked at her.

"Maggie, I don't remember," he paused to collect himself "One moment I'm picking vegetables, and the next everything went black and then I wake up with a headache and everything like this. The gem was just laying there with the vegetables," he finished answering all her questions, all but the "Who's Iblis?" she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes got huge, and she began to panic placing her hands over her mouth.

"Oh! You must've been attacked! Oh my!" She paused and presumed a thinking pose. "Or, the gem fell out of the sky and hit you on the head," then she nodded once and kept babbling out an ideas on what could have happened. None of them involved flames coming to teach him "his powers". He smiled and resumed picking up the scattered vegetables which Maggie promtly started to help, as she kept babbling. He listened to her to see if she maybe knew anything, she didn't, all she talked about was impossible. From the things he seen over the last day a lot of things no longer seemed "impossible".

They where walking back to the house, veggies and eggs in hand, Mother was sitting on the porch she looked like she was waiting for them. Connor heart stopped what did she want now?

"Children!" She said in a freakishly cheery voice. Connor and Maggie just stood there looking at her. "I've come to a decision! We need to spend more time together!" she said as she danced a little jig. Yep, she had lost the last shred of her sanity, if she even had any left to lose. He looked at Maggie, and to his surprise, she had a huge smile on her face. Unlike him, she wasn't freaked out at all. The lovely innocence of youth.

"Broder?" she whispered. "Do you think Mother was hit in the head by a gem, too?" He looked at her and laughed, quietly, then he just shrugged. He knew that wasn't possible but something must've hit her. Mother gestured for them to come onto the porch, Maggie ran up to her. Connor was hesitant, not trusting her. She picked up Maggie, with her one arm, how? She was unnaturally strong, his scars proved that. When he finally got to the porch, and was standing in front of her, she patted him on the head. He cringed, so used to her movements causing pain. He looked into her eyes and seen something in them he hadn't in years, happiness, maybe even love but he strongly doubted that. Maggie was so trusting, but she had never met the full wrath and insanity of Mother, just the overly harsh punishments.

"Connor? What's wrong?" She asked in a voice he hadn't heard since Maggie was three. It should have made him happy, but it angered him. Was she that oblivious to what she had done to him? He didn't want her to hit him, he was in enough pain already.

"Sorry, a branch fell from a tree and hit me in the head. As a result I have a headache, Mother" He looked at Maggie to tell her not to say anything, about the gem at least. She was too busy smiling to care about anything he said. Uncertain surprise shown on her face.

"Maybe you should sit down, rest a bit while I cook," She said waving her nubbed arm toward the door. Connor almost snorted, her cook! If it wasn't for him everyone in this house would have starved to death. But he didn't argue, he didn't sleep last night, so he just headed into the house. He heard Mother ask Maggie if she'd like to help her bake a pie. He couldn't believe this crap. He got to his room, softly slammed his door, he started to walk to his bed, head hung in confusion and in pain. When he looked up Iblis was standing next to his bed, he waved. Connor felt his headache spike.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you like what I did?" He asked. Connor didn't know he was talking about so he shook his head and shrugged, not caring enough to speak. "Your Mother. . . I changed her way of thinking. She was having a negitive affect on you," he said. Connor just looked at him, he didn't know what to think of this. Connor was shocked though, Iblis's explanation made seance when nothing else did.

"H-how can you have done that?! It's not possible!" He said.

"Oh, Mephiles! Mind manipulation is a very simple thing to do. I must say though I did not want to make that women mad, she is not sane or anywhere near it," he said. Mind manipulation, how was he able to talk about something like that so nonchalantly. Connor couldn't take anymore stress, his head was killing him, he went to sit on his bed.

"Okay, great! Now go away," Connor said as he laid down. Iblis looked at him and shook his head.

"I just solved your biggest problem and this is how you treat me. I don't even get a thank you," Connor looked at him so far he was his biggest problem. But he guess he should thank him.

"Thank you. Now how long does this 'mind minpulation' thing last," Connor said as he contiunded to gesture for Iblis to leave.

"As long as I want it to," Iblis said, not leaving. "Get up or I'll change her back," Connor instantly stood up, what a jerkish way to get what he wanted. "See was that so hard?" Yeah, it kinda was, now his head was spinning from the suddent movement he felt like he was going to puke. "Take out your Choas Emerald, it will make you feel better," Connor did as he was told what other option did he have, he really didn't want to throw up. It worked he felt a cleansing pulse go through his body, as he stared a the green gem.

"Wow, it worked, all my nausea is gone. This really is a Choas Emerald, isn't it?" He asked not taking his eyes from the gem.

"Of course! Do you think that I would take you for a fool?" Iblis said as he laughed. "Why were you sick in the first place?" Connor opened his mouth to talk, but he didn't know why he was sick. "It was probably the after effects of awakening your powers," Iblis said shrugging it off. He contiuned before Connor could speak. "I should have let your body adjust before giving you the emerald. It was probably too much shock for you to take," he said, which made Connor angry.

"Really?! You knew it would make me sick and you still did it! I cannot afford to be sick I hav-" He cut off he no longer had to take care of Mother and Maggie. "No, you fixed that problem. . ." He rambled. Iblis was making his life harder and a lot easier all at the same time. "Why are you even helping me anyway? How can it benefit you in anyway?"

"It can benefit me in a lot of ways. I need an apprentice, you fit the bill," An apprentice that what he was to him, okay step one good.

"What type of apprentice am I, anyway?" He asked. Iblis made a gesture to the Choas Emerald.

"More of a trainee really, it benefits you more than me, really," he paused and scratched his head. Connor raised his eyebrow that didn't answer his question "Comat and "magic" as you call it," he finally finished. Combat and magic, really, that wasn't the greatest answer ever. "Now listen, I need you to work on something called Choas Controll," he said. They started to work on it, Connor didn't argue, he didn't really have the enegry to. He found out while he was learning that Choas Control was using the Choas Emerald to teleport. It was extremely easy. After about fourty minutes, Mother called him for dinner, thankfully. Connor was exusted, he really was planning to sleep but that wasn't going to happen. Iblis said his good-byes and, sadly, said he would be back


	6. Chapter 6

Connor staggered to the kitchen, he was so tired he could barely see straight. When he got there he was greeted by a huge mess and a suspicious looking meal. God, he didn't have the energy for any of this. Maggie was literally jumping up and down with joy.

"Look! Broder! We made pies and cheese and some bread!" She blabbed. Connor smilied he hadn't seen her so happy in a long time. He tried, to the best of his ability, to act pleased.

"Really? That great! What type of pies and cheese did you make?" he asked and then yawned.

"Apple! And Feta! Your favorites!" She squeeled, Connor just looked at her and smiled his favorites were peach pie and goats chedder. "We got a TON of milk from Tanker, almost a full gallon! So there's plenty of cheese," He stifled a yawn as he tried the sample she had placed in front of him, it wasn't very good, sadly. She must've made it by herself.

"Calm down, Maggie, Connor's sick cheese won't make him feel any better. Here," Mother had calmed the little girl's spaze, slightly. She had went and got a bowl of delious smelling broth. "Chicken vegetable. It will make you feel much better," He took the bowl and realized how hungry he was he hadn't eaten all day and it was a little after sunhigh (noon to 2 o-clock). He took a bite and the taste exploded in his mouth. He had forgoten how good of a cook she was. Well he inherited that skill from her.

"Thank you it is really, really good!" He said as he yawned again. He continued to eat the soup. It did make him feel better, though he wasn't sick any more he was just exetremely tired. He dropped into a chair, no longer able to stand. Maggie no longer able to contain herself ran over to the counter and made a plate of pie.

"Please try the pie! Mother just taught how to make it! It's delicious!" He couldn't turn her down he just kill all her happiness. He took a bite of the prim little pie, it wasn't great, but a lot better than he expected. After eating a little bit more, he felt an electric shock ran though his body he let out a little sharp squeek, Maggie and Mother gasped.

"Broder! You and your sripes just changed COLORS!" he looked at her his was disoriented and what she had said didn't register.

"Connor look at yourself, please," Mother said he barely heard her for he had a severe ringing in his ears. He did as he was told and he let out a gasp. He had changed colors, he was no longer a soft white and penil grey stripes, he was a harse dark grey with deep misty blue stripes.

"What the-!? I'm all-?!" he spat out as his head started to throb with headache and his vision blurred and as he tried to stand he fell and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

He was sitting next to a crystal blue pool in a field of wildflowers. It was absolutely beautiful. He sat there letting a soft breeze brush against him. He looked around and he knew where he was. This was a place not far from his house he been here twice before. He contiuned to look around and saw a girl sitting. She was pretty silvery white hedgehog with a navy blue and white dress and two long hair quills. He stood up to ask who she was and as soon as he was on his feet she faded and the field began to turn into shadows and blood then he heard the crackling of a fire. He streamed as seen blood pool around him threating to consume him, when it got up to his mouth he blacked out.

He sat up in his bed, he was breathing hard, pain shot though him, but there was no blood. Maggie ran up to his bed side.

"Are you okay? You passed out and then you twiching and moaning in your sleep." she rampled out all in one breath. He looked into her eyes sincerest worry shown in them.

"I'm fine I just had a nightmare," he said as he rubbed his head.

"That not all that happened, look at yourself. Can you explain that?" Mother said as she gestured, with her good arm, toward him. He looked down and remembered he had changed colors somehow it no longer surprised him, it didn't even effect him. Somehow he knew the Choas Emerald and Iblis caused it, but he couldn't tell that to them.

"Oh yeah. . . that. I don't know maybe it why I've been sick. Does this not just happen naturally?" He asked Mother, already knowing the answer, no it didn't.

"I've never seen or heard of this type of thing happening," she said as she sat on his bed, rubbing her chin. "I guess it could," She continued to ponder.

"Hey Mother, Maggie could I have some time to sleep I'm really, really tired," She nodded and, super mobian-like, picked Maggie up. As soon as she closed the door. he pulled out his emerald.

"Iblis. Take me to Iblis. Choas Control!" he said the emerald and it began to glow and a light began to emit from it, consuming him. He feel weightless for a single instant. He appeared in the field from his dream. Why had the emerald taken him here? He didn't see Iblis anywhere, or the girl. Had he secretly wanted to come here? Yeah, he did he just didn't understand why, but maybe he did. His emotions were so complicated. He sat down hitting the ground hard, he sighed. What a waste of the little energy he had left.

"I felt you use your choas control, Great job!" He heard Iblis say as he clapped a couple of times. "I see some more of the after effects have set in, Mephiles," He said Connor stood up.

"So it was you who did this, that figures. Mother and Maggie about died when I changed, in the kitchen," He had to add the last part to let him know he messed up.

"Mephiles, listen this is serious you weren't supposed to change colors for a little while longer, your life now hangs in the balance," Connor jumped his life was in danger from this!

"What!? Can't youI fix that I'm really not in the mood to die," He stated, irritated.

"Yes, here is something I can do to fix this, but it will hurt. . . a lot," Connor just shrugged.

"That's better than dying. What do I have to do?" Iblis raised his arms in to the air and six more Choas Emeralds appeared, all differnet colors.

"Give me the seventh emerald or this won't work," he did as he was told and pulled out the green emerald, and it instantly joined the others. The Choas Emeralds circled them. Iblis said some strange things a black liquid mass surrounded Connor, pooling at his feet. A dark purple aura radaited from it. "Now say that your Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark and your going to accept the power of evil and be the manifestation of darkness!" Connor eyes widened in shock he was not evil nor did want to be.

"No! I'd rather die!" He srceamed as he grabbed his emerald and all the gems fell and the dark mass disappeared. "I AM NOT EVIL! What is the matter with you!? I'm not even Mephiles! I'M Connor, Connor the Hedgehog and I will NEVER be evil! I WOULD DIE FIRST!" He screamed as he rose the emerald over his head and said, "Choas Control!" As he started to transport he seen anger burn in Iblis eyes.

"Grave mistake!" Iblis said the instant Connor disapeared.


	8. Chapter 8

He reappeared in his room and sat on his bed his head began to spin. He laid down and tried to let his mind go blank when he heard Mother scream and then was followed by Maggie's. He shot out of his bed and his room to see blood pouring form a stab wound in Mother's chest. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she looked at him.

"CONNOR! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE MAGGIE AND RUN!" She tried to rise from her knees but she coundn't, she had lost too much blood, he ran to her side.

"Mother! What happened? It's okay it will be fine just think of happier times," He cooed to her tears formed in his eyes he had never thought he would be saddened by her death but he was, severely. Mother tried to respond but all that came out were wet gurgling noises and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp. "MOTHER!" he squeeked though his tears. "Don't go. . ."

"Mother. . . Please wake up." said a weak voice and for the first time he noticed a wide-eyed, crying, shaking Maggie. She was shaking from her deep tears. He reacted quickly and swept her in to his arms and turned and sure enough Iblis stood there.

"IBLIS! WHAT THE FLICKIES! WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!" He hissed, rage and saddness filled him.

"You know why! You refuse to follow me and this is your punishment! Join me or she dies too!" Connor shook his head this was not happening one moment Iblis is acting like a father now he's killing Connor's family.

"Never! Not after this!" he waved his arm in the direction of his mother's body. He wanted to get out of here. To be anywhere but here so he pulled out his emerald. "Choas Control!" Maggie squeaked as the power emited from the gem and they disappeared.

They reappeared in the field and Connor held the crying Maggie close. He cooed her telling her it would be okay, even though he knew it wasn't. He looked at her tears had only stained her face once before. She was sensitive but she never really cried was fate so cruel, Mother had just changed for the best now this!?

"Connor." she said so firm it hurt his heart. "Who. Is. Iblis?" She barked out. Tears were the only part of her that wasn't not strong.

"Him, the Flames of Disaster. . ." He told her the whole story Mephiles and all, she deserved to know. The understanding in her eyes eased his heart if only slightly.

"I understand. So that's why Mother was being so nice. I-I" her voice cracked and she then cleared her throat. "I liked it, it was nice to have a real mom for once even if it was only for an instant. Happiness doesn't last long does it?" Connor was longer looking at a heart-broken eight year-old, but a mature, full grown girl.

"No. . ." He said then he heard clapping.

"Bravo! What a wonderful performance, so melodramitic," Connor just held Maggie close and turned his back Iblis. "Now for the finnally," He raised a glowing hand and shot a glowing beam at them, Connor closed his eyes, Maggie screamed. Even though she was on the complete opposite side of Iblis the beam only hit her, and just below her heart. Blood poured from her wound and Connor looked at her and fell to his knees. Maggie didn't say anything as all her lifeblood was leaving her, instead she sang a song. She sung softly, the lullably he had sang to her when she had nightmares.

Lullably I sing tonight

All the monsters say good-night

Alone you'll never be

In a world just made for you

A nighttime sleep

Sweet esape

A Grassy meadow

Silver spring

Monsters will not find you in a

Peaceful dream

Lullably I sing tonight

She sang this song as the blood poured out of her, her voice got weaker and weaker. Blood tinged tears that poured from her eyes. Connor wiped them not wanting to talk to her just listened and joined in. Singing her to "sleep".

"Good-night. Connor. I love you." and her eyes closed forever.

"I love you, too" he mouthed as no words came out and he started to cry. All he ever loved was gone, he was alone. His mother and little sister's blood covered him.

After about five minute no more tears would come and he stood up. Filled with emptiness he walked up the Iblis. He knew now what he was to do and what all his powers were. He lifted a blood soaked hand and launched the same white beam at him. His eyes burned from crying and of all the hatred that filled them. The beam missed but he launched another and another.

"IBLIS!" He hissed a voice that was not his own. "You killed my sister and now I'm going to kill you," He said as he pulled out his Choas Emerald, Iblis's six reacted and formed the circle again. Connor knew that he was going to gain all thier power and turn "super." He knew this all like it was his own knowlege. He repeated the strange words Iblis had said before.

"I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark and I accept the power of evil and will be the manifestation of darkness!" He hissed a Iblis took a step back, "And Iblis, the Flames of Disaster, shall bond with my powers and be my strengths source! Captured in my soul, forever!" He srceamed as the black and purple mass crawled up his legs and a dark clould covered his mind. Iblis screamed as he was being sucked into Connor's, now Mephiles, soul.

"I'll get you Mephiles!" Iblis sceamed the he was gone and so was Connor, he was now Mephiles. After all that he had lost all his ability to love, he was forbiddon to, and his mouth. He looked at Maggie's little body and decided as his last act as Connor was that he would bury her and his mother.

After he buried them next to a willow tree on the edge of the clearing he walked away and pain surrounded his body. The pain was in his head and his heart. All Connor's memories, feelings, bonds, and dreams faded and were forgotten. He was swallowed in a deep state of insanity and anger. Connor died with his family on the same day and the same place. Mephiles the Dark was born in his place.

~.~.~ 1700 years later.

Mephiles was walking he had just re-escaped from the septer of darkness and his Choas Control had taken him some place he had never seen before but it was oddly familiar. He kept walking and realized he actullay knew this place, his heart dropped this was his formar self's land 1700 some years later. He kept walking hoping he was just imagining things. He kept walking till he heard a glass break ha stopped and looked down. He sucked in air this was Maggie's grave. He had just broken her flower vase, he bent down and tried to fix it but it was powderized. He looked a the little tombstone. Her name was no longer there the stone was worn with age. A feeling in side him he hadn't felt in millinina sparked inside him and he began to cry. Oh! How he missed her. She would be so disappointed if she seen the way he was now. He went from raising her to destroying the world and fighting hedgehogs what a worthless being he was.

"I'm sorry Maggie! Please forgive me! I forgot about what you always said about good is always better than evil."


End file.
